bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaleen Bhanot
Shaleen Bhanot is an Indian actor from Jabalpur. He went on to appear in several Indian TV series and movies. He currently is doing two films, Love ke Fundey and Chal Jhutey, he was last seen in the Indian series Suryaputra Karn where he played the role of Duryodhana. Career He has acted in Saat Phere as Karan on Zee TV, and in Kulvaddhu on Sony TV, where he played Agni. He did a cameo on the show Kaajjal on Sony channel, and as of December 2008, he is starring in STAR Plus's Sangam. He participated in the reality show Nach Baliye 4 in 2009, where along with his partner Daljeet Kaur, he won the series. They were presented with a trophy and a cheque for Rs. 50 lakhs by Shahrukh Khan. Personal life Shaleen was born into a Punjabi familyArushi Jain (21 March 2017), "Shaleen Bhanot on preparing for Sher-E-Punjab Maharaja Ranjit Singh: That ‘assi’, ‘tussi’ was difficult to pick up", The Indian Express. Retrieved 3 July 2018. in Jabalpur, India on 15 November 1980. He married actress Daljeet Kaur Bhanot in 2009 in his hometown. They also share their birthday together. They did Nach Baliye together and won it to. The couple is very romantic and also won an award for Best Lokpriya Jodi in Star Parivaar Awards. Shaleen is a proprietor of a machining firm.Life beyond telly: Actors in alternate businesses - Deccan Herald -"...while Shaleen Bhanot has Graphic Machinery Company, which concentrates on exporting machinery all over India." In 2015, the duo filed for a divorce where Daljeet accused him of domestic violence. Television shows * MTV Roadies as Contestant (MTV India, 2002) * Ssshhhh...Phir Koi Hai as Rohan (Star One) * Saat Phere as Karan (Zee TV, 2005) * Kulvaddhu as Agni (Sony TV, 2006) * Kaajjal as Shivansh Kapoor (cameo role) (Sony TV, 2006) * Naaginn as Kanishk/Keshav (Zee TV, 2007) * Aahat as ghost (Sony TV) * Dill Mill Gaye cameo role with Ankita Bhargava(2008) * Sangam as Madan (Star Plus, 2007) * Grihasti as Manas Ahuja (Star Plus, 2008) * Sanya (Sitcom) as Mihir (Hungama TV, 2008) * Nach Baliye 4 winner (Star Plus, 2008–09 * Do Hanson Ka Jodaa as Suryakamal (NDTV Imagine, 2010) * Nach Baliye 5 as Host with Daljit (Star Plus, 2010) * Rang – The Colours of Love (post-production) * Sajda Tere Pyaar Mein as Ranveer (Star plus,14 Feb 2012 – 16 June 2012) * Baat Hamari Pakki Hai(Sony TV,2011) * Kitni Mast Hai Zindagi * Hitler Didi (Zee TV, Special Dance Performance) * Air Hostess (Doordarshan, lead role as Aryan) * Yeh Hai Aashiqui ep. 50 as Rakshit * Suryaputra Karn as Duryodhana * Sher-e-Punjab: Maharaja Ranjit Singh as Maha Singh * Kaun Hai? ep 1 as Adhir * Laal Ishq ep 17 as Prince Films *''Pyare Mohan'' (2006) *''Devdoot'' (2007) *''Love ke Fundey'' (2016) *''Chal Jhutey'' (to be released) References External links * Category:Living people Category:1983 births Category:Indian male soap opera actors Category:Indian male film actors Category:Nach Baliye winners Category:Punjabi people Category:People from Jabalpur Category:Nach Baliye contestants